Have a Little Faith In Me
by Agent KB
Summary: Emma moves back to Storybrooke after her divorce and while rebuilding her life realizes there is something she never considered that could bring her happy ending. A bit AU. SQ pairing
1. Manhattan

**A/N**: Hi all! This is my first fic in a long time and my very first one for this fandom (so please be gentle). This story will have some elements of Captain Swan and Outlaw Queen but is above all a Swan Queen fic so if that's not your jam, I suggest you don't read. Please review and let me know what you think.

Summary: Emma moves back to Storybrooke after her divorce and while rebuilding her life realizes there is something she never considered that could bring her happy ending.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All characters belong to the creators of Once Upon a Time and I seek no profit from this story. Also the lyrics of "Manhattan" belong to the lovely Sara Bareilles. **

_You can have Manhattan_

_I know it's for the best_

Emma paused at the bottom of the stairs and turned to Killian. "It was never about us was it?".

Killian looked at her confused. "What do you mean love?"

They'd just come from a very tense dinner. One of many in the past few months. Killian expressed his desire to do some traveling and Emma reminded him about Maggie and her job to which he'd explained that he was starting to feel trapped. There hadn't been too much discussion after that until Emma paused and asked her question.

Emma looked at him thoughtfully. "You and me, being a family. You didn't actually want all of it." Emma shook her head lightly at the revelation.

Killian considered pretending for a minute but he'd grown tired. He sighed and said, "I wanted you. I truly did Emma but you're right. This is not what I pictured."

Emma smiled sadly and said "Thank you for not lying. I should have spoken up when we were adopting Maggie but I thought maybe we would figure it out eventuallly."

Killian put his hand on her forearm and stated "I don't regret her love. Or you really. I just thought we could go on pretending and if we loved each other that would be enough."

"Me too" sighed Emma.

They'd adopted their now 7 year old daughter 5 years ago. After a few failed attempts at getting pregnant, Emma decided she might want to try her hand at rescuing a kid from the system that failed her. Killian was hesitant at first but wanted to make Emma happy and agreed. Regina had helped a lot and put Emma in contact with her old case worker. Maggie's father died before she was born and her mother who'd been a firefighter died in a house fire shortly before her 2nd birthday. Emma knew the minute she met Maggie that she wanted her. Even the girl's name Margaret had seemed a sign. She was a very quiet and sweet child with long curly black hair and a beautiful smile. Killian had a much harder time bonding with her and though he loved her, didn't have much in a relationship with her. He didn't appreciate having to share Emma, feeling as if he was always second to everyone in her life. They'd fought constantly that first year until reaching a shaky reconciliation that bought them to this point a few years later.

_You can have Manhattan_

_I know it's what you want_

_I'll bow out of place and save you some space_

"We'll go back to Storybrooke" said Emma as she headed up the stairs to their apartment.

Killian followed slowly behind and whispered "You don't have to. I still have the Jolly Roger and can stay there for a while."

Emma turned around before she opened the door and stated "No Killian this is as close to roots as you've ever had and I can't just take that from you. Also I'm sure I could get my old job back, nepotism is a beautiful thing."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I'm positive" said Emma as she smiled and kissed him on the cheek and then opened the door.

"Mom?" asked Maggie from the living room.

"Yeah it's us baby" replied Emma.

Before she headed to greet their daughter Killian lightly grabbed her arm and asked "How are we going to tell her?"

Emma stopped for a minute and considered her options. She didn't want to add to all of the loss her poor daughter had already experienced in her short life but she also didn't want to lie to her. Timing was also an issue. If Emma was honest with herself, she'd basically had a foot out of the door for a while and didn't want to waste more time. She moved her hand to squeeze Killian's and stated "We'll tell her the truth, and we'll tell her together."

Killian looked a bit frightened but nodded. He desperately held on to Emma's hand and followed her to the couch.

They sat down next to Maggie and Emma dropped Killian's hand to take Maggie's and started "Sweetie, we have something to tell you."

Maggie turned her head to regard her parents. She noted her father's sad look and her mother's determined face. She furrowed her forehead and asked "Did something bad happen? Are there bad people in Storybrooke?"

Emma laughed lightly at her daughter's concern for the occasional fairytale crisis in her beloved town. "No nothing like that. Dad and have been talking and we've made a decision that we need to share with you."

Maggie looked at her parents again and then said quietly "You're getting a divorce".

Killian looked at her surprised and said "How did you know?"

"You fight all the time and you never say 'I love you' anymore" she stated.

"I'm sorry we've been fighting so much Mags, you know we love you though and we'll always be a family." said Emma.

"Like you and Aunt Regina?" asked Maggie.

Emma looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

"With Henry. We're all still a family but you and Aunt Regina aren't married" Maggie said matter of factly.

Emma let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Oh yes honey, like me and Aunt Regina. We aren't married but we're still Henry's parents. It'll be like that with me and Dad". _Not quite, _Emma thought. She and Regina had been a bit of a different situation especially since they'd never been together but Regina was one of Maggie's favorite people and she could see how the reference gave Maggie comfort.

"I do love you Sweetheart, it'll just be different now" said Killian as he took Maggie's other hand.

Maggie looked up at him and nodded then turned to her mother. "Where will we live?".

Emma wasn't surprised that her daughter knew that it would be Emma she would stay with. She smiled and said "How would you like Storybrooke? I know we've always been here in New York but I thought maybe you'd like to live closer to Grams, Uncle Neal and everyone"

Maggie's face lit up and said "Really?"

Emma nodded, "I'll call Grams tonight and we'll work everything out"

Maggie shot up an ran to her room yelling back "I have to pack!".

Killian sighed after her "I had hoped for a little less excitement".

Emma patted him on the shoulder and said "She loves you and let's face it, no one can compete when it comes to a 7 year old and a town full of fairytale characters."

Killian laughed lightly and took Emma's hand "I am truly sorry I couldn't do this love".

Emma squeezed his hand and stated "Me too".

_Later that evening_

Emma ended the call with her mother and refilled her wine glass. Killian and Maggie had been asleep for a couple of hours. Snow assured Emma she could have her old job back, expressing her relief that David would be able to scale back on his duties. She'd also stated that she was sure Emma and Killian would be able to work things out. Emma had just sighed and told her that it didn't work that way then stated she loved her and ended the call.

_Another failed relationship to add to the list _Emma thought. Her phone let out a sound indicating a text message.

**I heard a rumor you may be in town soon. I expect a full report with details and a full day with my goddaughter.**

Emma chuckled a little and typed out a reply. **I would assume nothing less would please Your Majesty**.

It was time to go home.


	2. Make It Without You

**A/N: **Oh my gosh y'all! I was not expecting this many followers so soon. I greatly appreciate it and hope I don't disappoint. Also thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming!

**Disclaimer: **This chapter includes lyrics from "Make It Without You" by Andrew Belle which belong to him and not me. As always I also do not own these characters, they belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time.

_I'm all packed up getting out of here_

_Then you call and tell me not to go_

_that I'm the one who put the rock and roll in your life_

Emma finished taping the last box in the kitchen and stood up, surveying the day's work. She let out a long sigh and thought about the last week. She was surprised at how easy it had been to put a plan in place and how sure she felt. Well mostly sure. There were moments, brief moments when she wondered if she was missing a way to make this work. There was also Killian who would jump from being supportive to begging her to stay. She thought back to one such session of begging that occurred that morning.

_"__I'm not sure I can do this without you Emma." said Killian as he grabbed her wrist. _

_Emma pulled her wrist from his grasp and sighed "Killian these last couple of years prove you may not be able to make it with me either. " She looked at him and truly considered staying but shook her head stating, "I'm done with trying and if you were honest with yourself, you'd know you were done trying too."_

_Killian stared at her with tears in his eyes. "You make it sound so easy to leave. After everything we've been through, all the fun and our family, you'll just go? I gave up so much for you Swan and this is how you repay me?"_

_Emma turned around and exclaimed furiously "You gave up so much for ME?! How about everything I gave up for you? I had a home for once in my life and you asked me to leave it because it's too suffocating for you! Family is all I've ever wanted and I gave up being close to them for you, because I thought we could build something together but you lied! You lied about so much! You didn't even want a family with me and now you plead with me to stay with you because of it!" Emma stopped to take a breath and lower her volume. Maggie mentioned their fighting a couple of times in the last few days and she'd promised to be mindful. She started again softly "Killian I won't keep you from our daughter but I also will not live a life miserably trying to hold together something that broke so long ago."_

_She spared him one last look, shook her head and walked out. He stormed out of their home a couple hours later._

Emma's frustration provided the energy she needed to finish the last of her packing. She turned toward the living room and found Maggie asleep on the couch with a book left open that had fallen to her lap. Emma sat down gently next to her, removed Maggie's glasses and picked up the book. _Basic Party Etiquette for Young Children_. Emma let out a small laugh at the book and picked up her phone dialing an all too familiar number.

"Regina, why exactly have you given my 7 year old an etiquette book?" she asked though she could already hear the answer before the brunette spoke.

"Well dear I thought I'd help counteract some of the atrocious manners I've seen _you_ and that _pirate_ display" she replied.

"Seriously? She's 7 and I don't hear you complaining much about the son I helped in raising." Emma said.

"That's because he had _me_ in his more formative years" Regina said with her perfected pretentious air. She paused and then continued with a softer tone "When are you coming home?"

"I was going to wait a couple more days but I think I should come sooner rather than later" replied Emma.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" asked Regina with the same softness.

Emma smiled before saying "Yeah, I promise".

"Good. You know you can both stay here if you'd like."

"Thanks Regina I'll let you know. I should probably spend at least a couple of nights with my parents." Emma said. She wished she could just give the affirmative answer right away but she knew how her mother would react.

Although Regina and Snow had a tentative friendship it had taken these last few years to build, Snow was always sensitive about Regina spending too much quality time with her daughter and granddaughter. Regina took it in stride most of the time understanding Snow's urge to make up for lost time.

"Is Margaret there? I assume that's how you know about the book" asked Regina.

"She is but she's asleep" just as Emma replied, Maggie opened her eyes.

"Is that Aunt Regina?" she asked, her small voice raspy with sleep.

Emma shook her head and said "Yes" handing Maggie the phone without even bothering to ask if Maggie would like to speak with Regina.

Emma was always amazed with their relationship. Maggie didn't talk much when Emma first got her and though she was affectionate toward Emma, she seemed so reserved which Emma found odd for a toddler. Then Regina came for a visit and it was like Maggie was a different person. She would bounce around excitedly at Regina's legs and cling to her like a lifeline. Regina reveled in the attention and it was clear the feeling was mutual. Emma often wondered if Regina put a spell on Maggie because she always knew when Regina was physically near or when she was calling most of the time. Regina was the only one Maggie let call her Margaret. When Emma asked once why this was, Maggie explained that she liked the way Regina said her name, as if she were really special. Emma couldn't argue with that. In the few times Regina addressed her by her first name, she felt the same way.

Emma moved off the couch and went to leave a note for Killian in the kitchen. She was pretty sure she'd like to get on the road tonight.

….

"Did you enjoy your book? Your mother mentioned it when she called me" asked Regina as she settled against her headboard. She missed when Henry was Margaret's age, figuring out what he liked and having so many interests around how the world worked. She excitedly anticipated any and every opportunity to talk to her goddaughter.

"Yes Aunt Regina. Will you help me practice when we get to Storybrooke?" asked the young girl hopefully.

Regina chuckled lightly and said "Of course dear, you know I will." Then she continued with a tentative and serious tone, "Margaret, can I ask you something?".

"Yes" said Maggie sitting up straighter. She figured if her aunt needed to ask it must be important.

"How are you feeling about your Mom and Dad?" she asked lightly. She knew Emma probably asked the same question multiple times but she also knew Maggie worried about bothering her mother too much. A side effect she was sure came from seeing how stressed Emma was lately.

Maggie looked to make sure her mother was out of earshot before replying "Sometimes I'm sad. I like my friends here and my school and Daddy is fun some of the time" she let out a little sigh before continuing "But then I'm happy because Mommy smiles when she talks about going to Storybrooke and she didn't smile like that in a long time."

Regina let out a small breath before replying "Thank you for telling me sweetheart. Is there anything else?"

"No" she said then added "Thank you for listening Aunt Regina" said Maggie.

Emma shared this technique of thanking with Regina after Maggie had seen a therapist a few times when her fighting with Killian was especially bad and Maggie identified Regina as someone she could trust and talk to. Regina was more than willing to support Maggie's need to express her feelings and was touched that she trusted her.

"Mommy would like to talk to you again. I love you." said Maggie as she handed the phone to Emma.

"I love you too" said Regina.

"Wow Regina I think you're moving kind of fast I'm not even divorced yet." teased Emma.

Regina gave a pointed stare though she knew Emma couldn't see it. "I was obviously speaking to your daughter Miss Swan."

"Yeah sure. Hey listen we're gonna leave tonight. How bout we meet you at Granny's tomorrow night?"

"Are you sure you should get on the road this late?" asked Regina worriedly.

"Careful Your Majesty or I may think you're concerned about me." replied Emma.

"Nonsense" came Regina's haughty reply.

"Yeah well I'll call you when we get there all the same." replied Emma as she hung up the phone.

_This is the starting of a brand new day_

_I never liked this town much anyway_

_I need the city like I need the rain_

_I know that somewhere there's a northbound train_

Emma smiled as the sun started to rise in the sky. She'd gotten a little bit of a late start with Killian coming home as she and Maggie were leaving. Thankfully he'd just hugged their daughter and promised to let her know when the movers arrived in the morning.

Normally she wouldn't have driven through the night but she was so eager to be as far from the city that had been once a happy respite with Henry but turned into an odd exile a couple of years later with Killian.

She crossed the state line into Maine and inhaled. _It smells like home _she thought.


	3. Coming Home

**A/N**: **Original**- Wanted to address a couple of questions (that were asked in reviews) quickly. Maggie's birth name is Margaret, it's one of many signs (more will be revealed) that convinced Emma to adopt her. Also Regina and Emma are friends at the beginning of this fic so Regina is not Emma's second choice. Thanks for the reviews and follows, I seriously appreciate them! **Edit**- If you missed the original author's note explaining things, I've added some things to this story so if you've already read it, you'll find some extra scenes along with the original ones until chapter 8, I apologize for the confusion and I hope you enjoy the additions.

**Disclaimer**: See Chapter1 & 2.

Regina turned her head toward her side table and picked up her phone. **We're almost there** read Emma's most recent text. Regina smiled softly and typed her reply. **Well I'm glad you didn't manage to kill my goddaughter with your horrendous driving skills.**

She received a picture of a face with its tongue sticking out as a reply. She chuckled softly and put the phone down in favor of sitting up and rising from her bed. She slipped into her robe and slippers and headed to the bathroom.

One quick glance in the mirror showed that while her gorgeous face was still quite beautiful, the past ten years managed to afford her a few new wrinkles and some silver strands of hair. Regina sighed a little before doing a quick spell to hide the gray. She could live with the slight wrinkles. Though She aged slower than normal, the curse still allowed for some signs of her aging. She was surprised to find it brought her a little comfort as the mundane sameness was not something she looked forward to much anymore.

After showering and getting dressed, she headed into her kitchen and made some coffee. As the water heated, Regina considered her home thoughtfully. It was in some ways so different from the mansion she once occupied but still very much a place no one could deny had Regina Mills' handprint on it. It was a spacious three bedroom home with beautiful hardwood floors (Robin's original idea) in the living and dining room while the bedrooms and study harbored cream colored carpets. It still had high ceilings and a beautiful wooden staircase leading up to the bedrooms. It was tucked away just a few miles from the main part of town, closer to the woods. It was originally meant to be a home for Regina, Robin and Roland but as a couple of years went on, Regina realized that the kind of woman Robin wanted could never be her. While she had no problem being a passionate lover and a loving mother, her past would always follow her. While she eventually came to make peace with that, Robin revealed that he could not.

_Regina followed Robin into the house sighing as she dropped her keys on the table near the door and shrugged off her coat. _

_Granny smiled at her fondly as she let her know that Roland was in bed but waiting for them to tuck him in. Regina smiled back and thanked her. _

_Regina found Robin in the living room slumped over on the couch with his head in his hands. _

_"How much longer will they do this to us?" he asked._

_"Do what dear?" Regina replied. _

_"Treat us like this" he replied. They'd come from a school meeting in which the other parents weren't very excited about having the ex-evil queen's almost stepson in class with their children. When Robin tried to defend his fiancee, it mostly fell on deaf ears. Regina remained mostly silent knowing that trying to reason with them was pointless and the real point of the evening was just to meet Roland's new teacher who seemed quite competent despite the opposition from the other parents. _

_Regina sighed and joined him on the couch. She shook her head and thought of all the ways she'd tried to explain this before. That people were hurt. That it didn't matter how many times she tried, they may never see her differently. That she'd given up a long time ago on being forgiven. That all that really mattered was her family and living a life she could be proud of. She'd said all of that in so many ways but she didn't think there was much more she could do to help him understand so instead she said "They may never stop"_

_"And you're just ok with that?" he said as he stood up and stared at her._

_Regina stood up and folded her arms. "Of course I'm not ok with that but Robin there is nothing left for me to do. I have fought against every evil this town has seen in the last six years including my own family members and yet there are people who question me at every turn."_

_"Well maybe you could-"_

_"Could what?" she cuts him off before he can continue,"Volunteer for the PTA? I've done that, bake a something for the class party, I've done that. Plaster on a smile and pretend I give a damn, I've done that. They still see me the same way."_

_He shakes his head and says "I don't think I can handle this."_

_Regina squeezes her hands into fists and fights back tears as she considers ignoring this. She considers letting his comment go and coming up with ways to fix this but instead she voices what she finally acknowledges has been coming for some time. Since Emma and Hook set a date and Robin keeps putting it off. "Maybe you won't ever be able to"._

_"Perhaps you're right" he replied and left the room. He moved out three days later taking Roland and her dream of having a happy ending with him. _

Regina pulled her coffee cup to her lips as she thought 'Maybe I should redo the floors'. Regina would have moved out if it weren't for the seclusion the location of the house offered and Emma's insistence that she keep it. When Emma first saw the house she'd commented on how it suited the "new" Regina so much more. When Regina asked her to explain, Emma went off on a tangent of how the home was much warmer, an easier place for Regina to garden and made sense to downsize with Henry moving out soon. She also explained that while it was still impressive in size, it wasn't as intimidating. In fact her actual words were "People already know they shouldn't mess with you, your home doesn't have to say it too".When Robin left, Emma stated that Regina was really the one who put her "heart" into the home and it didn't make sense to just uproot herself again. Regina agreed and within the next few years came to truly appreciate the new space. She liked the quiet and it was easier to manage. Regina put on her apron and started to assemble ingredients and utensils to make breakfast. Just as she was finishing her egg white omelet, her phone rang. She smiled at the Caller ID as she picked it up.

"Well hello young man" she said.

"Hey Mom" a voice she swore got deeper and deeper every day replied.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your call? You've been so busy with your research, I feel you've forgotten your favorite mother."

"I don't have a favorite mother" Henry replied. Henry had started his graduate work in library science recently at Rutgers after studying English at Yale. Regina couldn't have been prouder of him and was not at all surprised at his desire to study library science considering his great love of books.

Regina could tell by his tone that Henry was shaking his head at her. "Well I feel you've forgotten your smartest mother then"

"You know I could just hang up" teased Henry.

Regina dropped her spatula and exclaimed "Don't you dare!"

"I'm just kidding. I called because Ma told me that she and Maggie are in Storybrooke and I thought I'd head up next month during Spring Break." laughed Henry.

"That would be great Henry!" replied Regina as she fished a clean spatula from her utensil drawer to replace the one she'd dropped.

"Can I stay with you? It'll be too crowded at Grams" asked Henry.

"Of course dear" said Regina. She heard someone call Henry's name from the other line and before he could say it, she said "Sounds like you're in high demand, call me before you leave?"

"Sure Mom, love you!". He hung up before she could answer. She made a mental note to ask how Henry felt regarding his other mother's impending divorce when he arrived next week.

Regina had to admit that she was a little surprised that Emma was finally getting a divorce considering she'd come so close so many times. As if she could summon the presence of the blonde with her thoughts she heard a knock at the door. She turned off the stove and went to answer it. The door was only half way open before her lower half was assaulted by a very excited little girl. Emma smiled apolitically to Regina before saying "Mags, can we announce ourselves before we assault Aunt Regina?"

Regina wrapped an arm around Maggie ushering her inside and opening the door wider for Emma. "Won't you two come in?"

When Emma was inside and shut the door behind her, Regina bent down to give Maggie a proper hug. "Hello darling" she said.

"Hi Aunt Regina. I'm sorry I didn't ask before hugging but I missed you!" said Maggie as she gave a little jump for emphasis.

Regina ran her fingers affectionately on the girl's face, the gesture reminding her of another time with another young girl that Maggie seemed to favor more with age. She replied "That's quite alright dear, you never have to ask to hug me." It struck Regina how much Maggie seem to look like Snow as she aged. She thought it would probably be harder to take if Maggie didn't differ so much in personality (whereas Snow was so excitable as a child, Maggie was more reserved though not much with her Aunt) and also have just slightly darker skin, much more akin to Regina's.

Regina turned to regard Emma and asked "I thought I was meeting you at Granny's later, what are you doing here so early?"

Emma shrugged a little before asking "That offer to stay still stand?".

"Of course", then she laughed a little and asked, "Couldn't take your mother's meddling?" Maggie ran ahead of them into the kitchen.

Emma threw her hands in the air and said "God Regina it was so _bad_!"

"Well why don't I make breakfast and we can talk about it?" as she ushered them into the kitchen.

Emma gave Regina an affectionate pat on the shoulder before saying "How are you so perfect?"

"Yes well seeing as how you're always eating I thought you may appreciate the offer of food" said Regina, earning her a light punch in the arm. She grabbed Emma's fist giving her a mild magical jolt in return.

"Ok I take back my compliment. See if you ever get another one from me." said Emma indignantly as she rubbed her fist.

"Oh how will I ever go on" said Regina dryly as she and Emma made their way into the kitchen.

Maggie appeared from behind the pantry door holding up a small garment and asked "Aunt Regina, will you help me?"

Regina smiled at her and replied "Of course sweetheart. I take it from your choice of attire, you would like to help with breakfast?" She tied the small apron around Maggie's waist. Regina had sewn it herself for Maggie's last birthday. It was purple with Margaret's name across her middle. It matched the one Regina currently wore.

"Yes please" Maggie replied.

"I'll grab your stool" Emma offered and disappeared into the small broom closet in the kitchen. She was glad that Maggie picked up her Aunt and grandmother's love of cooking, she was becoming quite the little chef. Both Regina and Snow had no problem nurturing her growing skill.

"Thank you Mommy" said Maggie.

"So tell me Margaret, what shall we make?" asked Regina curiously.

Maggie looked at her thoughtfully for a minute before exclaiming "Cinnamon pancakes!"

"I think that's a great idea" said Regina as she stepped to the side to offer Emma room to put Maggie's stool down so she could stand next to Regina.

"You'll get no arguments from me" Emma said as she stood up and helped Maggie step up on her stool. "I'll leave you to it. Coffee?"

"Already brewed, just grab a mug" said Regina as she handed a mixing bowl to Maggie and continued to move about the kitchen for ingredients.

Emma nodded, made her coffee and moved to the living room to offer the two some alone time. She sipped from her mug and sighed thinking 'I missed this'. No one could make a good pot of coffee like Regina. Emma tried multiple times being gifted Regina's expensive blend a few times but it never tasted as good. She smiled thinking of Regina. If you'd told her several years ago that she'd find great comfort in anything related to Regina, she would have called you crazy. Maybe it was her relationship with Maggie or even with Henry but Emma had come to not only find Regina a great person for parenting advice but also a great friend. Regina had been her greatest supporter while adopting Maggie and a great listener while Emma was struggling with Killian. The same concerning the latter could not necessarily be said about Snow right now. She thought of their conversation just an hour ago.

_"Of course you can stay as long as you'd like Emma, you know that." said Snow as she placed a hand on Emma's forearm. "I just think maybe you're being a little negative about Killian."_

_Emma shook her head and dropped her voice to a whisper so Maggie, Neal and her sister Ava couldn't hear "Mom you know it's been bad for years and as much as I wanted and hoped for it to work it's not."_

_"Have you tried a couple's weekend" Snow asked as she looked at Emma curiously and clearly ignoring Emma's protests. _

_Emma balled her fists and counted to ten in an attempt to calm down before saying "I thought when I told you we were moving here you understood. I've tried everything and I'm done. I know relationships take time and work but there sound be something worth fighting for, something to show for it all. I can't say that I have that."_

_"Maybe if you just-" Snow tried_

_"Mom I love you ok but I can't stay here when this is your attitude. Regina offered her place and I think it will be a little better for us." Emma called for Maggie then turned and kissed her mother on the cheek. "We'll see you at lunch."_

_Snow just nodded and let them go. _

Emma sighed again, not looking forward to having to re explain herself to Snow again. 'At least this afternoon I'll be with Dad' she thought. David had asked her to spend the afternoon going over her duties and her new schedule. He mentioned that Ruby would probably appreciate the extra set of hands as she was needed more and more at Granny's. She smiled at the thought of getting back into her old job. She liked her job in New York with a youth center but she did miss having to break up fights in the small town and her trashcan basketball skills were waning.

"Mom it's ready!" she heard from the kitchen. She picked up her mug and headed back toward the kitchen.


	4. Coffee and Conversation

**Disclaimer:** See previous chapters.

"Can I help you with the dishes Aunt Regina?" asked Maggie as she picked up her plate.

"It's 'may I' dear and you certainly may." stated Regina as she picked up Emma's plate and her own and headed toward the sink.

Emma followed and moved Maggie's stool so she could help dry. She helped her up and moved to stand next to her to assist if needed. "Regina what are you up to this afternoon?"

Regina started to run in the water in the sink and replied "I was planning on doing some riding after I help Snow with the budgets this morning." While Snow was still the mayor in title and practice she had come to rely on Regina to help with the gigantic administrate task of such a position. Regina divided her time between helping in city hall, running the stables, running the school board and organizing donations for the hospital. She found that while she missed being mayor, she could still be very involved in the town she created and loved.

"Would you mind if Maggie came with you?" asked Emma knowing that Maggie couldn't start school till the next day.

Regina switched off the tap and turned slightly toward Maggie asking "How would you like that Margaret?"

Maggie looked at her Aunt a little unsure asking "They won't hurt me will they?" She pushed her glasses up on her face a little and looked worried.

"I would never let anything hurt you if I can help it and I promise you will be just fine." said Regina as she offered her a smile and an affectionate tap on the nose.

Maggie's face brightened and said "Ok"

"Thanks Regina." said Emma.

"Don't think this gets you out of the conversation you know we need to have Ms. Swan" replied Regina as she started on the first plate from their meal.

"I wouldn't dream of it _Ms. Mills_" replied Emma as she handed Maggie a hand towel.

They worked in tandem for a few minutes with Maggie asking Regina questions about what horses ate and how they behaved. Emma stayed clued in enough to follow but her mind wandered every once in a while trying to put into words what she'd been feeling when she'd made the decision to leave. She was brought out of her thoughts by the sound of the sink draining. Regina turned her hip to rest on the side of the sink and crossed her arms. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

Emma chuckled quietly and stated "I'm not sure they're worth that much." She looked at the space between them and noted that Maggie wasn't there.

Regina sensed her question and said "I sent her to the study to read for a little while so we can talk. How about we go to the living room? I'll warm up another cup of coffee."

Emma just nodded and moved to the living room to wait.

Regina wondered about Emma's silence and thought that Emma was only very quiet when a problem seemed particularly tricky or she was very upset about something. Regina figured it could possibly be a mixture of both. She poured two more cups of coffee, warmed them and took them into the living room. She put Emma's on the side table next to her on the couch and moved to the other end setting her own cup on her lap.

Before Regina could say anything Emma started, "I'm not completely sure what made me finally leave. It's been bad before, worse in some ways I think but something about the way he never really seemed _there _and the way he wouldn't look at me unless I said his name told me it was time. We don't talk anymore. It's not like we always had these intense heart to hearts all the time but we would talk about our days and Maggie and then we didn't." Emma sighed and leaned toward the back of the couch before continuing, "I can't remember the last time we laughed when it was just the two of us. Then of course there was the fighting. We'd gotten so good at keeping it away from Maggie but then recently we were in the living room and I turned around and there she was with tears in her eyes and this look" she turned to Regina worried and said softer "this look of like complete terror on her poor little face and I just thought-"

"You couldn't do that to her" Regina offered.

Emma nodded "Exactly I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't stay when she was so unhappy."

"And what of your happiness?"

"That too" said Emma almost dismissively.

"Emma" said Regina affectionately. "You can't just pretend that your happiness doesn't matter. You didn't fail and you didn't just give up. No one can stand that much conflict and fighting all the time and remain content. It's ok to want something better."

"What if I never get it? What if that was my only chance?" Emma asked as she pulled her hands in her lap and started to fidget with her fingers.

"I hardly think that's probable. You're not 80 Emma and though I can't say there's a lot to pick from in this town, I'm sure you'll have another shot."

Emma laughed and teased "Careful Regina, looks like you might be starting to care about me."

Regina shook her head and crossed her arms stating "This is what I get for trying to be f_riendly_. Honestly Ms. Swan, you would think you might appreciate a compliment."

Emma shook her head a little and set her coffee on the coffee table. She then moved a little closer to Regina on the couch. She leaned toward her, stopping inches before her face stating "From you Regina? Always."

Regina found her breath stop a little short at Emma's change in proximity. Not to be deterred though she stated sarcastically "You are so good at showing it."

Before Emma could respond, her phone went off. She moved back to her previous position and answered it. It was Snow asking if Regina would be headed to city hall soon. As Regina nodded in the affirmative, Emma gave her answer and hung up the phone.

"Hey kid?!" shouted Emma. She chuckled as it made Regina jump slightly.

Maggie appeared with a thick volume under her arm and said quietly "Yes Mom?"

"You ready to go visit a few more people before lunch?" asked Emma and as she eyed the book that was almost as big as her daughter's head she asked "What is that?".

"I found it in Aunt Regina's library. It's the comp, compl, comple, complete works of ro, ro-"

"The Complete Works of Roald Dahl" Regina finished for her as she recognized the book. She smiled at Maggie and stated "It was one of your brother's favorites, let me guess, you've started with Matilda?"

Maggie grinned at her and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Why don't we take it with us and you can read it while we wait for lunch with your grandmother?" Emma said then looked to who nodded her consent to Maggie borrowing the collection.

"Shall we then?" asked Regina and the three headed for town.

….

"Dad if she asks me to try and make it work one more time I think I might ask Regina for her voice taking spell" said Emma as she sighed and took the seat across from her father at his desk. Lunch didn't go very well and it took all Emma had not to throttle her mother. She was pretty sure if her daughter and Regina hadn't been present, she might have.

"I'm sorry Emma. You know how she is, she just wants you to be happy." said David as he looked at her sympathetically.

"I know, I just wish she'd listen when I tell her that it's me that knows if I'm happy or not." said Emma as she leaned back in the chair and folded her arms.

"Was it really that bad sweetheart?" he asked.

"It was worse" she said as she shook her head, "And I tried. There isn't anything she has suggested we haven't already done. And none of it worked, You know I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't the only option left. This wasn't just my urge to leave at the first sign of trouble. I've moved beyond that, this was needed and necessary."

"I understand honey, I'm just sad it had to come to this. i'll try and talk with your mother. I'm sure she'll be better with time."

"Thanks Dad" said Emma as she offered him a small smile.

He stood up and crossed behind her to give her a hug. She leaned into him and sighed contently. This was what she'd come back for. He squeezed her a little before letting go and saying "Let's get to work. There isn't much that's changed but I should refresh your memory on a few things."

"Sounds good" said Emma as she smiled up at him.

….

"Did you get your powers very young like Matilda Aunt Regina?" asked Maggie as Regina closed the book and removed her glasses. She'd just finished reading a chapter to Maggie as the young girl settled into Henry's bed for the evening. Regina noted that she would need to mention Henry's visit to Emma and figure out sleeping arrangements.

"No dear, I learned magic later, you remember it was in Henry's book" said Regina as she pulled up the comforter once Maggie moved to lie down after sitting up for the story.

"I know but you said it doesn't always tell everything. Like how you're actually nice" said Maggie confidently.

Regina smiled at her and said "I wasn't always nice dear, you know that."

Maggie looked at her thoughtfully and said "But you are now"

Regina kissed her forehead and stated "I try, Good night dear, I love you."

"To the moon and back?" asked Maggie as she turned and closed her eyes.

"To the moon and back" said Regina as she turned out the lights.

Regina had struggled the first time Henry suggested reading his old storybook to Maggie to help her understand her family and Storybrook. Though he reassured her that he would fill in the blanks as he knew them and make sure Maggie understood that Regina had changed, she'd still been worried. The greatest thing had been Maggie's complete mistrust of the book's narrative. Henry had recounted a time in which Maggie threw the book as hard as her 5 year old strength allowed and accused it of being a liar. She then refused to read the parts that featured Regina and instead asked Regina to explain. The first time she'd seen Regina look sad or regretful about something, she'd patted her arm and said she could tell Maggie when she was ready. Regina remembered the adorable and serious look on her face. That had also been the year Maggie started her therapy and Regina thought it was probably the year that marked the beginning of the end for Emma's marriage.

Regina walked into her study finding Emma already nursing a glass of wine. "May I join you? I see you've already helped yourself" she said and pointed to Emma's glass.

Emma smiled apologetically and stated "Sorry I've had quite the day."

Regina poured herself a glass and sat down opposite Emma. "It's alright dear, I don't imagine that time with your parents was quite as charming as it normally is."

"My Dad was fine but my Mom" she started then thought better of it. She didn't want to relive her lunch conversation and she needed a distraction. "How was your afternoon with Maggie?"

Regina understood Emma's resistance in talking about her current situation any longer and took pity on her. "It was lovely but I find that most times with her are. I must say I am impressed Ms. Swan that you're managing to raise such an intelligent and well mannered daughter."

"Hey I resent that. I'm not exactly an animal Regina." Emma snapped at her. While she didn't mind Regina's teasing normally, she'd been feeling quite vulnerable and attacked today.

Regina looked at her apologetically and said "I'm sorry dear, it wasn't meant to hurt your feelings. I am honestly impressed. You are a far cry from the woman you were when you started parenting Henry."

Emma shrugged and said "I'm sorry I snapped. It's mostly luck actually, some days it feels like she's just naturally good and she's so wicked smart."

"You're smart too dear." At Emma's look of disbelief she added "when you want to be.". She looked at Emma to ensure that her quip hadn't been too harsh too soon. Emma's soft smile indicated that she was in the clear. "By the way, Henry is coming next month for Spring Break"

"Really? When did you talk to him? I feel like I can never get the kid on the phone these days" said Emma as she took another sip.

"Today actually. He said he knew you and Margaret were here so I assume you've had at least a two minute conversation with him recently." said Regina.

Emma chuckled lightly "It may have been a quick text. Seriously though. I feel like our son is like some freaking celebrity."

Regina laughed lightly "That's true. It is hard sometimes finding time to talk to him." Regina tok a sip of her wine and looked a little wistful as she turned to look at the fire.

"Hey I miss him too" said Emma softly.

Regina looked at her and offered a soft smile.

"So tell me anything else interesting that I'm missing in town?" asked Emma.

They'd talked while they finished their wine then bid good night as they retired to their respective bedrooms. As Emma settled in and was finally able to close her eyes, she thought 'It's good to be home'.


	5. Starting Now

**A/N**: Hi all! Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! Seriously I appreciate it more than I can say. Quick thing about timeline as I was asked about it. This story follows events present in canon until the end of season 3 and not much will be referenced from episodes. Also we're about 10 years post that time anyway (I mention this again as someone was confused about everyone's age). Next, just wanted to let you know I'm in the process of moving so this is the last update for about a week (as I will be without internet for that long). I will still be writing so hopefully when I'm back online I'll be able to update a couple chapters at a time. Sorry about the weirdness of posting this chapter initially, hopefully it's fixed now. **Edit- **To previous readers, this chapter has no additions so feel free to skip it.

**Disclaimer**: See previous chapters. Lyrics (indicated by italics) in this chapter are from Ingrid Michaelson's "Starting Now" and do not belong to me.

_I want to crawl back inside my mother's womb_

_I want to shut off all the lights in this room_

_I want to start fresh_

_Like a baby in a sink_

_Scrub away all these thoughts that I think of you_

Emma groaned as she rolled over to silence her alarm. As she noticed the time, she figured that she still had a while before getting out of bed became absolutely necessary. She turned to settle beneath the covers again and noticed a light and familiar weight next to her. She smiled as Maggie moved to settle closer to her mother. She threw her left arm across Emma's middle and sighed contently. Emma moved her hand to stroke her daughter's hair as she was reminded of how Killian used to sleep next to her in the same way. She shook her head softly wondering how long memories of him would linger in even the smallest moments. On the trip up from New York, she found herself turning to the passenger seat to make comments to him before being reminded of why she and Maggie were making the trip in the first place. Snow had been right in pointing out that her relationship and marriage had not been all bad. There were times Emma would admit that she'd been happy but those times were fleeting in the past couple of years. Emma would also admit that when things were bad, they were really bad. Perhaps that had always been their problem, she and Killian could never live in the in-between.

Maggie started to stir beneath Emma's hand and she stilled her movements to allow her girl to wake up. Whereas Henry had been the kind of kid to leap out of bed in the morning, Maggie was a much calmer waker. As she lifted her head to look at her mother, Emma said "Good morning little bug."

Maggie smiled slowly then said "Good morning Mommy."

"When did you manage to get in here?" asked Emma as she couldn't remember when in the night Maggie crept in.

Maggie lowered her head guiltily and said "I'm sorry Mom, I know I should ask before coming in but I had a bad dream."

"Oh Sweetie you don't have to ask permission and you could have woken me up. Was it the fire again?" Emma had forgotten that Maggie often struggled with nightmares about fires when sleeping somewhere new even if it was somewhere she'd been before. Maggie nodded her head. Emma scooped her up into her lap and said "I'm sorry sweetie I should have remembered. Do you want to talk about it?".

Maggie thought for a moment before shaking her head and saying "I don't remember it, just being scared."

Emma hugged her and stated "Well you can always come and sleep with me when you're scared Mags. It's what moms are for."

Maggie hugged her back and leaned up to place a kiss on her cheek. "I love you Mommy." she said.

"I love you too kiddo" said Emma as she sat Maggie on the bed and off of her lap. "How bout we go pick put clothes for your first day?"

….

Regina opened her door at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. She saw Emma carry Maggie to Henry's room and wondered if she'd had another nightmare. Regina had soothed her fair share when Maggie visited to know that they usually followed stressful situations. She closed her door and turned to take one last look at herself in the mirror. She had a meeting with the hospital board this morning about expanding the emergency room. She'd tried on this particular red dress first to merely see if it still fit. She hadn't worn it in the years since she was on guard to protect Snow while she gave birth to Neal. It had occurred to her though that Emma mentioned once she thought it was pretty which made her think she might like to wear it again. 'Why on Earth it occurs to me to think of what Emma considers attractive is beyond me' she thought but appreciated the choice nonetheless. She brushed her hair out of her face and thought it might be better to wear it up so she wouldn't be too distracted during her presentation. She needed to make a pitch to the board regarding the expansion and thought it might not hurt to avoid her hair in her eyes. Not that it mattered too much as she was rarely challenged. She liked to think that it was all due to her reasoning and persuasive skills but she knew being the former Evil Queen didn't hurt matters either. She put her last curl in place then headed down the stairs to make breakfast. After starting her coffee pot, she poured water into her kettle and set it on the stove to warm. She remembered her visit with Maggie when she'd started school and she had explained to Regina that she liked to have coffee just like her mother. When Regina regarded Emma worried, she explained that she usually gave her tea in a coffee cup. Regina smiled at the memory then heard small footsteps entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Margaret, how did you sleep?" asked Regina.

Maggie smiled up at her and pushed her purple glasses up and replied "Pretty good. How about you?"

"Pretty _well._" replied Regina gently. She saw Maggie mouth the word 'well' and was not surprised that she'd picked up on Regina's correction of her grammar. "I quite like your outfit dear." said Regina as she surveyed Maggie's choice in clothing. She wore a black blazer with a purple dress and black Mary Jane's.

Maggie looked at her clothes proudly and stated "My Jacket is just like all of yours."

Regina smiled back at her. She liked to think that Maggie's preference of blazers to cardigans came from her admiration of Regina's style. And perhaps a rejection of Snow's. She walked over to Maggie and taped her nose affectionately saying "That must be why I like it. What kind of tea would you like for your first day?"

"Apple Cinnamon please" said Maggie as she followed Regina and tried to climb onto a nearby counter. When she'd all but given up she felt strong arms lift her and turn her so she had a much better view. She smiled and said "Thank you Mom." Her mother smiled back.

"Ms. Swan, my counters are not seats."

"Oh Come on Regina. She just wants a place where she can talk to us where she's not straining her neck and you don't have many kid size chairs in the kitchen." said Emma as she gestured toward the bar stools near the kitchen island. She reached around Maggie to grab a mug and walked toward the coffeemaker to pour her coffee.

"Be that as it may, it's still not very safe." said Regina as she eyed Maggie's position warily.

Emma shook her head and moved to stand in front of Maggie. "There. See she's safe."

"That's a matter of opinion." said Regina as she filled Maggie's to go cup with tea. She leaned forward on the counter so she was eye level with Maggie and asked "Tea or juice with breakfast?"

"Juice please."

Emma leaned back a little after her response and said "You think I'm dangerous? That's quite the compliment Regina."

Regina stared at her and said "Hardly, I just don't think that's a particularly safe place for Margaret to sit."

Maggie watched her mother and aunt with fascination. Although she didn't always understand the context of their conversation, it was always entertaining to watch. Henry told her once that it reminded him of a tennis match. She decided to move though when she saw her mom pick up a kitchen towel and wind it as if she were preparing to playfully hit Regina who had her back turned. "I think I'm ready to get down now Mom." She almost giggled at her mom's apparent disappointment.

"You sure kid?"

Maggie nodded. Emma helped her down and when Regina heard her get down she said "Go sit in the dining room I'm almost done".

Emma placed her towel on the counter after watching Maggie leave and silently regarded Regina. Her choice in wardrobe did not go unnoticed by the former Sheriff. 'She looks incredible.' she thought. While Emma most definitely appreciated Regina's hair down, she thought that she liked it pinned up just as well. She also thought the years had been kind to Regina though her aging did still seem to move slowly. Emma didn't know if it was a side effect of magic or just Regina. She liked to think it was probably just Regina.

"Something interesting on my back Ms. Swan?" asked Regina. She'd figured Emma was staring when she hadn't spoken in a few minutes. She turned holding three breakfast plates.

"What? Um" said Emma as she shook her head and looked confused at Regina.

"If you can manage our coffee and Margaret's juice, I'd appreciate it." Regina said as she sauntered out of the room keeping the plates perfectly balanced. She could tell from Emma expression that she approved of her attire. She gave a small smile before placing the plates on the table. She sat down as Emma entered the room and asked Maggie "Are you excited for your first day?"

….

**Can we talk?** read her message from Snow.

Regina shook her head and typed out a reply. **We most certainly can dear but I'm assuming you meant to ask for a specific time to talk?**

**Obviously** read Snow's reply.

**I'll be at Granny's in 15 minutes. I'll save you a seat.** Regina texted.

**Thank you**

Regina walked into Granny's ten minutes later and secured a booth in the back. She looked up when the door chimed but instead of Snow she saw Emma walk in and move to the counter to talk to Ruby. Regina took the time to study Emma. Though their breakfast this morning had been quite typical for them she could sense that Emma was struggling. Her response time was slower and she looked like she hadn't slept much the night before. She made a note to ask about it when Maggie wasn't in earshot. She saw Emma grab a to go bag and as she was leaving Snow walked in. Emma turned to look at Regina and offered her a wave. Regina raised her hand in reply and figured Snow had informed Emma of her presence.

Snow sat down across from Regina and slumped her shoulders slightly.

Regina shook her head and said "Your tells never change dear Snow." Snow looked at her confused. "You always look like that when you're particularly frustrated and while  
>I know it is not uncommon for us to occasionally share a meal together, you never request my company just to chat."<p>

Snow sighed and said "You're right. I'm here about Emma."

It was Regina's turn to look confused. "What about her?"

"I think she's giving up too easily. She keeps insisting that she and Killian can't work it out and I just know that's not true." said Snow.

"And how do you know?" asked Regina becoming agitated. Emma had mentioned that Snow was being unreasonable and recounted their conversation from the previous evening but Regina had hoped that after sleeping on it, Snow would have calmed down a little.

"Because he's supposed to be her happy ending and it can't be that bad. They were so happy at their wedding and when they got Maggie."

Regina shook her head and replied "Snow dear I'm not a relationship expert but I'm sure that if someone repeatedly tells you that something is over and there's no hope for reconciliation, it is probably true."

"But Regina you know Emma, she doesn't always see when something can potentially work out" replied Snow.

Though Snow did not annoy Regina nearly as much as she used to, Regina noted that she did have a knack for blind optimism in the most ridiculous of circumstances. ""Dear I am only going to say this once as I am sure Emma has told you many times. She is getting a divorce. A divorce that has been a long time coming. One which she wants. You need to realize that her happiness is not linked to Killian. It will only make it harder on her if you continue to insist that she is not making the right choice." Regina held up her hand as she noticed Snow about to argue. "It is her life and as much as you would like to change it, it's her decision. Now would you like to actually have lunch or do I need to make my departure now?" Regina said in a voice that clearly told Snow that she was through with her arguing.

Snow sighed and picked up her menu.

"Good girl." said Regina as Snow glared back at her.

….

Regina handed Emma a beer bottle as she moved to sit in the chair across from her at the table. Emma had come down after putting Maggie to bed and asked if Regina would like to have a drink to which she agreed. Emma eyed the drink choice and said "Are you slumming it now Regina? What did you call this the last time I asked you to try it? Oh yes 'the most vile thing you've ever tasted"

"Yes well I'm told _friendship_ brings with it an understanding of the other person's interests even if they are disgusting" said Regina as she took a sip of her wine. "How was your first day back?" They hadn't had a chance to discuss their day as Maggie spent all of dinner talking about her first day of school and all of the people she'd met.

"It was ok. I mean not much has changed" She took a sip of her beer and added "that's a bit of a comfort I guess. How was lunch with my mom?"

Regina shook her head and said "I'm sure you can guess the answer. You weren't exaggerating about her feelings toward your relationship."

"I think Dad had similar trouble when he tried to talk to her. You don't think she'll try and pull something stupid like tricking me into a surprise weekend away with him?" asked Emma as she looked at Regina worriedly.

"Oh I'd count on it dear." said Regina. "I'd just make sure to not be alone with your mother too much for a while, just in case."

Emma nodded and said "Yeah you're probably right. How did the meeting with the hospital go?"

"Very well, they passed the motion to expand" stated Regina.

"I don't know how you do it." said Emma as she shook her head.

"Do what dear?" asked Regina as she regarded her curiously.

"You just walk in and get things done. From the moment I met you, you're just so good at getting shit done. You always have a plan and you always have a direction and i just wish" Emma sighed sadly and started to pick at the label on her beer bottle. "I just wish I had that."

Regina smiled sympathetically and said "Do you remember what I told you when you called me worried that you'd never be a good enough mother for Margaret?"

"Not really, no" said Emma as she continued to stare at her beer bottle.

"Well dear observation has never really been your strong point when it comes to your own skill level but nonetheless I said that when it comes to finding a way, you always do. You always find a way to understand something and you're a survivor. You are a good mother to both Henry and Margaret and you've been alone before, you'll find a way to do it again."

"I just don't want to screw things up for Maggie. I've never done the whole parent thing alone. I always had you or Killian though he wasn't much help." said Emma as she sighed and finally turned to look at Regina.

"You still have me dear and I have done 'the whole parent thing alone' as you put it and I promise you can do it." said Regina as she reached over and put her hand on top of Emma's.

"Thank you Regina. Seriously you've been great." said Emma as she patted Regina's hand.

"Well dear I'm told that's what friends are for." said Regina as slid her hand away and winked at Emma.

Emma just chuckled softly and replied "That they are".

_It's my world, it's not ours anymore_


	6. Comes & Goes (In Waves)

**A/N: **Thank you so much for the continued follows and reviews! You all have been so supportive in the reposting of these chapters and I am hoping to have the remaining two reworks done this week then a new chapter very very soon.

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is Maggie. Also lyrics in this chapter come from Greg Laswell's "Comes & Goes (In Waves)" and are not mine.

_This one's for the lonely _

_The ones that seek and find _

_Only to be let down time after time_

It didn't take too long in that next month to adopt a semblance of a routine. Emma was thankful for that for many reasons. One of which was the distraction. If she could just loose herself in her work, her friends and her family she could forget for just a little while. It was the worst at night though. After a drink or two with Regina she always ended up alone in her bed with her thoughts. Thoughts of doubt, confusion and just plain loneliness. She missed having someone beside her. Beneath all the fights and tension, she'd grown used to having someone there and that's what she yearned for most. She had friends and family to share her day with but she missed the comfort of having someone in the most private moments of her day.

She regularly cursed herself for growing so close to someone and breaking a rule she'd made for herself when she was a kid and bouncing from home to home. _Don't get too close, don't let anyone in._ She knew that every time she did, every time she fell for someone and tried, it never worked. For one reason or another it didn't pan out. The worst part for Emma was how much she wanted it. She'd always longed for it but she thought that perhaps these last years of knowing that fairytales and things like True Love actually exist had made it worse. It was easier when she could pretend that happy endings were pure fiction.

So Emma went on, doing a job she loved and trying to make sure that Maggie could have some sense of transition and normalcy. She found a few apartments that looked promising but drug her feet on choosing one. She felt like a zombie most days, just going through the motions. It wasn't surprising though when a shift came inspired by the one person who seemed to always be the catalyst for change in her life; Henry.

_This one's for believing if only for it's sake_

_Come on friends get up now_

_love is to be made_

Emma woke up to a strange tickling sensation on her nose. She swatted at the offending object and heard a deep chuckle in response. She recognized that sound but in her sleep couldn't quite place it.

"Come on Ma!" Henry urged as he saw the signs of his mother resisting the waking world.

Emma's eyes shot open and she flung herself at her son. "Henry!"

Henry laughed and shook his head and hugged his mother. "You know sometimes I wonder if Maggie is really Mom's kid instead of yours but then you both greet me in the same way and there's no doubt she's yours."

Emma hugged him tighter and brushed away a couple of tears she didn't realize had come to her eyes. "I thought you weren't coming for another couple of days."

"I actually finished my midterm papers and research early and thought I'd spend a couple extra days up here. Also Belle has some books I need in the library so I can start organizing my summer work." answered Henry. He'd asked Regina to keep his early arrival from Emma as a surprise and he was happy to learn she'd kept his secret.

Emma shook her head and pulled back from their embrace and said "You definitely got that awesome work ethic from Regina kid. I'm glad you're here."

Henry squeezed her hand and said "Me too. Wanna grab lunch at Granny's?"

Emma smiled and nodded

"Good, I'll see you downstairs. Maggie and Mom have quite the spread for breakfast. They said something about it being a special occasion having a certain someone home." Henry threw his mother one of those signature Charming smiles.

Emma chuckled at him and threw a pillow at his head. He dodged it and it fell against the door. "That it is kid" she said to herself.

….

Henry made his way downstairs and took a seat at the kitchen island where a cup of coffee was waiting for him. He smiled at his mother and his sister as they finished up breakfast. He'd been so happy when Regina offered to help Emma adopt Maggie and he'd been grateful for the conversations he'd been able to have with Regina about his own adoption and how much of a gift she'd always considered it. He also appreciated his sister's relationship with his mom, they'd all been worried about how she would adapt to their unconventional arrangement but Maggie belonged in a way that no one would think to question her place amongst the Swan/Mills/Charming clan.

"Henry what's big people school like?" asked Maggie as she helped Regina plate their breakfast.

Henry looked up from his coffee and smiled at her. "It's a lot of work and it's hard but it's cool because you get to study things you like and mostly ignore things you don't."

Maggie smiled and said "Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

Regina turned at that question and quirked an eyebrow in an interested expression. "Yes Henry, do you have a girlfriend?"

Henry raised his cup to take a sup of coffee and tried to avert his eyes. He placed the cup down and cleared his throat. "I um I well there I"

Emma chose that moment to walk in and when she saw Maggie staring at her brother with an amused expression and Regina looking like she was interrogating a suspect, she swat Henry playfully on the arm and asked "What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Henry shouted.

Regina chuckled softly and said "Our son was just about to tell us about his girlfriend", as she leaned against the kitchen island with her arms crossed and adopted her earlier expression of interest directed at Henry.

Emma mirrored Regina and crossed her own arms with a look that said 'well?'

Henry blushed and shook his head "Why did I come home again?"

Maggie jumped up a little and answered "Because you love us!"

That seemed to break the tension and all three adults laughed and smiled at Maggie.

When they all sat down and started to eat, Emma lightly pinched Henry's arm and whispered "Don't think that girlfriend conversation is over"

Henry shook his head and said "I know".

Emma smiled to herself and thought it was good to have her boy home.

…

When Emma and Maggie left for school, Henry found Regina in her study reading an old spell book.

"I wish they'd let me study magic, it would make my research methods class a lot more interesting." said Henry as he pointed to Regina's book.

Regina looked up startled but then smiled and said "I don't doubt that." She closed her book. "How is school truly? I know you're quite busy."

Henry sat down in the chair across from Regina and said "It's good. I honestly never knew there could be so much involved in libraries. Belle would have a field day with all the things I learn."

Regina smiled, "I'm sure you're right about your grandmother."

Henry shook his head and said "You know she doesn't like to be called that."

Regina just smiled slyly, "That's probably why I enjoy calling her that so much."

Henry looked at her sternly and said "Mom!"

Regina feigned innocent and said "I'm only having a little fun Henry, you know I bear that woman no ill will despite her poor choice in partner".

"I know Mom. Change of topic though, how is Ma doing? Really?"

Regina sighed and folded her hands in her lap. "I honestly don't know most days son. She seems to be settling in just fine but she gets this look and I just know she's not in the room. I think she's having a hard time."

"Hmm" Henry thought for a moment before asking "You think it's for real this time?"

Regina nodded and stated "I think so. You know I've never been that pirate's biggest fan but I've tried hard to support your mother. This time it was honestly her decision and the first time she seems rather serious about divorce. She is taking an awfully long time settling on an apartment."

Henry shook his head slightly and said "Come On Mom, you know her. It's a big deal that she actually came up here and moved all of her stuff. The fact that she may even be looking at apartments is promising."

Regina sighed. "I suppose you may be right. I obviously don't mind having her here despite her less _endearing_ qualities."

"She broke your microwave again didn't she?" chuckled Henry.

Regina shook her head and said "Honestly I don't understand how the woman manages to break the easiest appliance in the house with the touch of a button."

"Maybe you should ban her from the kitchen." said Henry.

"Tried that, she didn't listen as usual." Henry laughed. "I think she's doing the best she can." she said sincerely.

Henry nodded and said "I'm glad. Maybe now you can tell her."

Regina looked at him confused and said "Tell her what?"

Henry almost said it. He almost put words to the growing feelings he'd seen in his mothers these past few years but if Henry had learned anything in his young adulthood, it was that timing was essential. So instead he stood up and left his mother with "You'll see. I'm off to visit Grandma."

Regina stood up to follow him but by the time she reached her foyer, she heard his car start and drive off. Regina shook her head and returned to the study,

….

"I assume you take your coffee like you used to take your hot chocolate? Whipped cream and cinnamon?" asked Ruby as she handed Emma and Henry menus.

"Yeah Ruby thanks" said Henry as he smiled at her.

"No problem, kid." said Ruby as she left them to contemplate their food.

"You know some day everyone in this town is going to need to learn i'm an adult. 23 years old and I'm still called 'kid'" said Henry as he shook his head.

Emma laughed and said "You'll always be my 'kid".

In a grand imitation of his other mother, Henry rolled his eyes at her. "So tell me, how's it going? How are you holding up?"

Emma sighed and said "I'm ok. It helps being here and as usual your mom has been great in hanging with your little sister, not to mention feeding and housing us. I got tired of New York and I think when I really thought about it, I wanted Maggie to grow up here like you did."

"I bet Killian thought that was great" said Henry sarcastically.

Emma scoffed and said "Yeah he was all over it." She thought for a moment then shook her head. "It's not his fault really. He just wanted to start over somewhere and he liked the city. In the end, I think it was more me than him."

Henry sighed and said "Really Ma?"

"What?"

"You're divorcing him and you're still making excuses for him. I get not talking shit around Maggie but I'm an adult Ma and I'm on your side. He never really learned to love all of us. It was just you and even that he didn't do well."

Emma shook her head and said "Henry I appreciate it, I really do and there is some truth in what you're saying but I'm not blameless here." She leaned forward and said "You may be growing into an awesome man but there are still so many things you don't get. A relationship is work. Invested work and there were so many times when I just wasn't invested like I should have been. I am sure that things are over between us but you don't stay married for _years _and not take some pause when it's over."

Heny nodded thoughtfully and said "Ma I know you think I'm just defending your side because I love you and i won't deny there's some truth in that but I also know what I've seen these past few years. It was over before you came here and bad for a while before that. Look I know you're trying to give yourself space to be sad but Ma, you deserve space to be happy about it too."

Before Emma could respond, Ruby came by to take their orders. Since Emma seemed a little too stunned, Henry ordered for the both of them.

It wasn't until Ruby walked away that Emma found her voice again. "What do you mean?"

Henry knew she'd have trouble understanding so he said "Ma you do a lot of things well but your own happiness has always been hard, Mom is the same way. I know you're sad and it sucks that this didn't work out but I also know that you love being here. I know that you can be happy here because you told me once that Storybrooke was the only place that ever felt like home. So I'm just saying let yourself be happy that you can start over."

Emma shook her head and smiled softly saying "When did my kid get to be so smart?"

Henry shrugged his shoulders and said "Must be Mom."

Emma swatted his wrist playfully before squeezing it affectionately and saying "Thanks kid".

He smiled and said "No problem"

"So you wanna help me pick out an apartment?" asked Emma.

"Sure" said Henry.

….

"I think this is the one" said Henry as the realtor left Emma and Henry to discuss the three apartments they'd looked at that afternoon.

Emma looked at him a little unsure and asked "You think?"

Henry nodded and said "Yeah it has the biggest living room, a great bedroom for Mags, it's closer to the station and much closer to Mom's than the other one."

"It's further from your grandparents though." tried Emma.

Henry quirked an eyebrow mirroring perfectly a look from his other mother. "And that's a bad thing?" he asked sarcastically.

Emma laughed and smacked him playfully in the arm. "True. What about the three bedroom though?"

Henry smiled at her. "Listen Ma, it's sweet to want a place for me but I can always stay at Mom's when I visit and with a living room this big, you can fit a pullout sofa in here."

Emma looked around and considered his suggestion. She took a few moments and then asked "Think your Mom would like it?"

Henry raised his eyebrows in mock confusion and asked "Why? Asking her to move in?"

Emma glared at him and said "No, I'm just saying you know she has all those standards and I want her to feel comfortable here too. Also we're friends. If she thought this was a dump I'd _never_ hear the end of it."

"Uh huh". said Henry.

Emma looked at him a little confused and said "Uh huh what?"

Unlike Regina, Henry knew Emma might need a little bit more help in figuring out what he was sure had been developing in the last few years. So he decided to start simple. "You like her."

"What?" asked Emma.

"Come on Ma. You like her. You like Mom."

"Look Henry. I love you but you are not 11 anymore and I know you know better than to believe that true love and all that crap fixes everything anymore." said Emma. She shook her head. She was trying to figure out where Henry had gotten this crazy idea. She wouldn't deny that Regina was most definitely an attractive woman and she most certainly did not hate her. They were friends though and that was all.

"God Ma give me some credit. I never said anything about true love. I'm just saying that you like her. I think you always have."

"Hen-"

Before Emma could continue, the realtor came back into the room. Emma discussed the terms and stated that she would like to take the apartment the following week.

When she and Henry were on their way to pick up Maggie from school she tried to talk to him again but he cut her off.

"Ma, no one is asking you to say anything about it right now. You can deny it all you want but I'm right. Just think about it ok?"

Emma shook her head a little but nodded her agreement after a moment.

….

Emma smiled as she peered into Henry's room and saw him curled up with his sister and the book Maggie found the first day they'd been there. Maggie was reading with Henry helping on the harder to read sections.

She wasn't standing in the hallway long before she felt a presence behind her which could only belong to one person. She felt her stomach do a small flip before she heard a voice say,

"I can't believe how much he's grown."

Emma nodded and replied "Me either". She thought for a moment then turned slightly asking "Did he give you any more details on the girlfriend situation?"

Emma heard Regina sigh behind her "No, I even threatened magic to get it out of him but he didn't budge. He said he'd tell us when he was ready."

Emma chuckled and said "That means there's definitely someone."

"I have no doubt about that dear."

They stood there for a few more minutes before Emma turned and asked "Will you help me with something?"

Regina looked a little confused but nodded her head in the affirmative.

"Will you cut my hair?"

…..

Snow smiled politely and said "Well it certainly is a change."

"I thought you'd rather like it dear as it resembles a look you wore for quite some time." said Regina. They'd all gathered at the Charmings the following evening for a dinner in Henry's honor. Snow immediately grabbed Emma upon their arrival and inquired about her new haircut. Emma was currently sporting a pixie cut but one much edgier than Snow's old hairstyle which she figured was probably the reason for Snow's current look of shock and distaste.

"But as you would recall Regina I did not choose that hairstyle." said Snow.

Emma ran her hand through said hair and sighed as she finished a lot sooner than normal. 'I'll have to get used to that' she thought. "Look Mom I've never really worn my hair differently and I thought it might be a nice change. I asked Regina to do it so if you don't like it and want to be mad at someone, be mad at me."

"I think it's cool" said Henry as he joined the three women in the hallway.

Snow looked at him like he'd grown a second head. "Really?"

"Yeah" he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Regina shook her head and said "I believe we came for dinner not to question each other's hairstyles" as she gestured toward the kitchen where she guessed the children and David were already seated,

Snow looked at her confused then nodded her head and said "Yes you're right." then she turned to Emma and ran her hair affectionately through Emma's hair and said "I'll learn to get used to it."

Emma just nodded and followed everyone into the dining room. When everyone was seated, Henry leaned toward Emma and stated "Just think Ma, you probably still have some making up to do for all those teenage years grandma missed."

Emma just chuckled softly. 'Perhaps' she thought.


	7. Girls' Night

"Mommy, maybe you should put some purple in your hair" said Maggie as she handed Emma a dish.

Emma heard Henry chuckle behind her and shot him a look before she smiled at Maggie saying "I think cutting it was enough honey."

"Oh I don't know Ma, I think purple would look kind of cool, what do you think Mom?" said Henry with laughter in his voice.

Regina looked at Henry with mock scolding stating "I think you should leave your mother alone. And while your sister has the excuse of genuine curiosity, you my dear are pushing it."

Emma gave her a look of gratitude while Henry shrugged his shoulders. They'd just finished an elaborate sendoff dinner to commemorate Henry's last evening in town. He couldn't help teasing his mother on her new look (though he had made it clear that he liked it).

As Regina finished the last plate, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" shouted Henry as he ran out of the kitchen.

Regina eyed his retreat curiously and asked Emma, "What do you think that was about?".

Emma shrugged and mirrored Regina's look with a curious one of her own. Then Maggie giggled between them.

Regina bent down to the girl's level and asked "And just what is it that you know young lady?"

Maggie laughed and shook her head, and made a gesture indicating she'd locked her lips. In a playful imitation of her Evil Queen voice, Regina said "I have ways of making you talk". Just before Regina moved to tickle a hysterical Maggie, Henry called for them in the foyer.

Emma picked up Maggie with Regina trailing behind still wiggling her fingers at Maggie as if she still planned to tickle her at any minute. "Uh hey guys." said Emma, confusion evident in her voice as she finally saw their mystery guests.

There stood with matching smiles and red dresses Ruby and Belle.

Regina looked between them perplexed and asked "What can I do for you two?"

"It's girls' night!" said Belle excitedly with a slight bounce in her step.

Emma shook her head and said "Seriously?". It's not that she didn't like going out with her two friends but she'd been looking forward to just hanging out with her children and watching a movie.

Henry moved to help Maggie down from their mother's arms and held her hand as he said said "Surprise!" When Emma opened her mouth to protest he continued with "I'm not leaving till tomorrow night before you use me as an excuse." Emma closed her mouth just as quickly. "I'm also on babysitting duty which means you're going too Mom."

Regina looked at him disbelievingly and shook her head "That's really not necessary. I don't"

"Unh Unh. If I'm going then you're going" said Emma as she shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Damn ladies, we're not that bad. We had actually planned on showing you a good time." said Ruby as she looked at them both a little perplexed at their reactions. She'd expected the resistance from Regina but she thought Emma would have jumped at the chance to have a little fun.

"Miss Lucas, I would ask that you watch your language around Margaret." asked Regina as she raised her eyebrows and shot Ruby a warning look.

"Oh leave her alone Regina, the kid has me as a mother." said Emma as she moved closer to Regina and nudged her toward the stairs. "Let's get ready."

Regina didn't move and stated "I did not agree to go."

Emma shook her head and moved to lightly push Regina toward the stairs and said "Doesn't matter, our son has decided we need some fun and I think we should take him up on the offer." Then she leaned toward Regina's ear and said conspiratorially "Plus we can always bring this up the next time we need something from him."

Regina chuckled in lightly so only Emma would hear but said loud enough for everyone else "Fine".

…..

"Damn Regina do you have a closet full of random sexy outfits you kept from back home?" said Ruby as she watched Regina and Emma walk down the stairs half an hour later.

Regina was in a pair of leather pants reminiscent of her own riding pants, high heels and a V neck purple top. She'd opted to put her hair up and wore her signature red lipstick with a smoky eye. Emma was in a nice pair of skinny jeans, boots and a black turtleneck.

Regina rolled her eyes and stated "I think you'll find that there are many establishments in this world where you could acquire these pants and while I'm sure you meant that question as a compliment, it is none of your business what I keep in my wardrobe Miss Lucas."

Ruby winked at her and said "Feisty, I like it".

Regina sighed and moved to the hall closet to retrieve her coat. She passed Emma's coat to her then when she moved to put her own on, she felt someone take it from her then felt a warm breath next to her ear "You do look really nice Regina" said Emma. Regina realized she couldn't find her voice to say anything so she simply slipped her arms into her coat and offered a slight smile when she turned around.

Belle opened the door for them and before they could walk out, two small feet came running toward Emma and Regina. "Have a good time!" said Maggie as she quickly hugged her mother and aunt. She also offered Belle a smile and gave Ruby a quick kiss as the woman leaned down to her and ran back to her brother.

"We will, be good for Henry!" called Emma after her.

They all walked out and piled into Ruby's car.

"Alright ladies let's do this" said Ruby as she turned on the engine and sped out of Regina's driveway.

…

Maggie settled back down on the couch close to Henry and when she heard the door close she said, "Do you think they will have fun?"

Henry smiled and said "I hope so". He thought for a moment then asked "How do you like living here Mags?"

Maggie smiled and said "I love it! Sometimes I miss New York though" She lowered her eyes and slumped her shoulders slightly.

Henry smiled affectionately at her and said "That's ok Maggie. I love school but sometimes I miss it here. Also when Ma and I moved back from New York, I missed it sometimes." Maggie looked up and smiled a bit. "Have you talked to your Dad?"

Maggie nodded and stated "A little bit. He says he will come see me soon but". She stopped and looked as though she might cry.

Henry looked at her confused "But what?"

Maggie tried to keep her tears at bay and said "But he said to Mommy he hates it here."

Henry scooped her up and placed her on his lap. He wiped away a couple of tears and said "Maggie, your Dad loves you and no matter what happens between him and Mom, I'm sure he'll come see you.

Maggie nodded then buried her face in Henry's neck. After a few minutes, She lifted her head up so she was face to face with him and asked "Henry?"

"Yeah?"

She seemed conflicted for a moment before continuing "Is it bad that sometimes I wish Aunt Regina was my mom too, just like you?"

Henry shook his head and said "No that's not bad. You know though that you'd still be my favorite little sister either way."

Maggie smiled at him in a way that let him know that she hadn't been so sure of that before. She moved out of his lap to sit next to him then held his hand and said "Thank you Henry".

"Any time sis." said Henry as he squeezed her hand.

….

Regina sighed as she was handed her ID and followed her companions into the bar. She clutched her wallet a little tighter and dodged a highly inebriated man as he ran past her for the bathroom. 'Why did I agree to this?' she thought.

"Come on Regina, loosen up a little! I promise this will be fun." said Ruby as she noticed Regina sporting quite the scowl.

"I'm not so sure I trust you Miss Lucas" said Regina as she eyed a highly intoxicated woman lying on a nearby pool table begging one of her friends to just let her have a nap.

Ruby shot her a brilliant smile and replied "That's because you haven't seen the best part, follow me!"

Regina and Emma followed Ruby and Belle through a small hallway and the change of scenery made them feel as if they were in a different bar. Whereas the entrance was full of pool tables, dart boards, cigarette smoke and bad country music, this room had small tables with comfortable chairs and a much cleaner bar. Current pop music was playing and there was a dj was set up in the corner of a stage with a disco ball and a microphone.

As soon as Emma saw the stage she stated "You're shitting me Ruby, you brought us to karaoke night?!" Emma started breathing rapidly and her face was flushed.

Ruby ran a hand up and down Emma's arm in an attempt to calm her. "Oh Em I promise it's not scary at all. These people are really nice and the drinks are pretty incredible."

Emma shook her head and said "No Rubes you don't get it. I DO NOT sing in public."

"Listen you don't have to and then after a few drinks if you decide you want to, you can." said Ruby as she led them to a nearby table.

Emma looked around nervously and sat down. She spotted a woman at a nearby table with three rings in her ear and a Brandi Carlile concert tee. Next to her were two women sitting incredible close and whispering to each other. Emma quirked her eyebrow in confusion and continued to look around. She saw two men with earrings and leather pants standing together trying to pick a song. Then she saw a tall skinny man sashay in and kiss a few different men at the bar on the cheek. She then noticed that the dj was a stocky woman with her arm slung around a pretty middle age woman with shot black hair. She turned to Belle and asked "Have you ever been here before?"

Belle smiled and said "No it's my first time but Ruby says it's a lot of fun."

When Ruby returned with drinks for all of them, Emma grabbed her arm and said "Ruby why didn't you tell me you were taking us to a _gay_ bar?"

Ruby looked at her confused and said "What?"

Regina took a sip from her wine glass and said "I think it seems rather obvious dear" as she waved her hand toward a rather amorous couple of women who'd decided to make out in a corner of the bar.

"Oh I hadn't noticed" said Ruby in a voice that fooled no one. Emma shot her a look. Ruby sighed and said "Listen I figured since you are going through a divorce you might not want to go to a club full of grabby men. Plus I love it here, especially since my ex stopped coming here."

Emma shook her head and took a sip of her beer. At the worried look on Ruby's face, she patted her hand and said "It's a nice thought Rubes and I do appreciate it."

Ruby offered her a smile and said "Come On Belle, let's go put our names in". She grabbed Belle's hand and walked over to the computer to sign up for a song.

Regina turned to Emma and said "I didn't know you were homophobic Miss Swan". She quirked her eyebrow and took another sip of wine.

Emma eyed her confused and said "What makes you think I'm homophobic?". Emma knew that Ruby dated men and women, it was a similarity they found that they shared early on in their friendship. As close as she and Regina had come in the past few years, it was a fact she had yet to share with Regina.

"Your reaction to our location seemed to indicate a distaste for the establishment and as I am sure you're no stranger to what I know is referred to as a_ dive_ bar, I thought perhaps it was the fact that it seems to be a gay bar that disturbs you." said Regina. She'd always thought that Emma dated her share of women but it's not something they'd really talked about. She also knew about Ruby's dating history and thought Emma hadn't had a problem with it but she supposed she could be wrong. She felt an anxiety in the pit of her stomach at that thought.

Emma shook her head and said "No Regina, I'm not-". Before she could finish, a short blonde woman with spiky hair and a short black dress walked up to the table and said "Hey there"

Emma turned from Regina to regard the woman. 'Oh kid i'm too old for you' she thought. She offered the girl a smile though and responded "Hey".

Regina felt herself tense up but tried to hide it with another sip of wine. She was a bit confused at all she was currently feeling. She figured her earlier anxiety was related to Emma judging her because of her own sexual orientation but her annoyance with this current woman flirting with Emma was a bit of a mystery.

"I've never seen you here before. Do you like it?" asked the woman. She seemed sweet and was visibly nervous pulling on the label of her beer, It seemed that her earlier confidence had faded and been used mostly to say hello to Emma.

'Poor thing' thought Emma as she offered the girl a smile and said "It is my first time here. I think I like it so far but I'm not the biggest karaoke fan."

Regina kept an eye on Emma and tried to figure out the answer to her earlier question. It was clear that Emma wasn't forcing her friendliness but she also did not seem incredibly interested either. Regina supposed that Emma probably wasn't homophobic but she still wasn't sure about her earlier reaction to Ruby bringing them to a gay bar.

"So what's your name? I'm Katie by the way." asked the young woman.

"I'm Emma. This is my friend Regina and those are my friends Ruby and Belle in line at the computer." said Emma as she pointed her beer in Ruby and Belle's direction.

Katie nodded politely at Regina and spared a second to look at Ruby and Belle before turning around again to Emma. "So I was wondering if maybe you'd like to dance?"

Emma felt bad. It wasn't like Katie wasn't attractive and she was honestly flattered that someone half her age would ask her to dance but she also didn't want to lead the poor girl on. She decided to opt for a little bit of the truth, "You know Katie, I'm actually in the middle of a divorce and I just".

Katie's face fell and she stopped Emma before she could finish. "That's ok. Thank you for talking to me though, it's been a little hard since I just came out recently."

Emma gave her a sympathetic smile and opened her mouth to say something else when she heard the sultry velvet voice of the woman beside her say, "You know dear, I think you may have better luck with that young woman at the bar".

Regina gestured toward the bar with her wine glass to a brunette in a ponytail and glasses that Regina noticed was eyeing Katie while Emma was trying to gently let her down.

Both Emma and Katie turned and the young woman looked back at the bartender but Katie noticed her glance the moment before she turned. She looked at Regina and said "Thank you, wish me luck." Then she stood up and made her way to the bar.

Regina offered her a hint of a smile and said mostly to her back, "Oh I don't think you'll need it."

Emma turned to her a little surprised and said "Well that was nice."

Regina shrugged her shoulders lightly. "You were saying? Before you were interrupted by that dear young woman."

Emma thought she might hear a little bit of jealousy in Regina's voice but ignored it and stated "I'm not homophobic, I was just a little surprised at Ruby's choice. I also didn't realize you'd be so comfortable here."

Regina realized the unspoken question in Emma's statement and said simply "While I question some of the sanitation regulations in this place, I do not mind the patrons." It wasn't really an indication of much but Emma took it as a good sign that Regina wasn't uncomfortable with any of the couples or seemingly with her interaction with Katie.

Ruby and Belle made their way back to the table and Ruby gave Emma a knowing wink before saying, "I saw that cute little woman come talk to you."

Emma chuckled as she said, "Emphasis on little woman, I think she's barely the drinking age but it looks like she's moved on with the woman at the bar."

Belle looked at Emma with a perplexed look and said "Emma I didn't know".

Emma shrugged her shoulders and said "Yeah well."

'Well that answers that' thought Regina. She felt her stomach flip excitedly at the knowledge. She was about to say something else when a tall brunette with long curls about Emma's age walked up to her and said "Hey there beautiful. would you like to dance?"

Regina gave the woman a once over and thought she was pretty attractive and said "I would". She set her wine glass on the table and took the woman's offered hand and followed her to the same space in front of the stage with a couple of other couple's dancing to a decent rendition of Chris Issak's "Wicked Game" sung by a tall curvy woman with curly brown hair.

"I knew it!" said Ruby as she watched Regina dance with the tall brunette.

"Hmm" was all Emma could say as she felt a slight knot in her stomach. _Maybe Henry was right_ she thought. _Damn it_.

Belle just looked confused and said "Well this is turning into an interesting evening."

_A few hours later_

Emma scoffed after Regina seemed to finally turn down someone for a dance. "God finally, are you trying to go for some sort of record?" Emma swayed a bit when she raised her arms to indicate her annoyance. She looked at her beer and thought _Damn what drink am I on?_

Regina quirked an eyebrow and said "What are you implying Miss Swan? I like to dance and I don't mind doing it with attractive people. I'm just trying to have _fun_ as I believe that was the point of the evening."

Emma pouted and said "Yeah but you don't have to dance with _every_ woman in this bar!" Emma didn't want to point out that the sight of Regina with another woman caused a curious rage inside of her.

Regina shook her head slightly and gave Emma one of her signature smirks stating "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were a bit jealous." That did seem to be the case but Regina thought that she was probably wrong in assuming as much.

Emma shook her head but then after thinking for a minute nodded slightly and admitted "Maybe". _Shit did I just say that out loud?_ she thought.

Regina looked confused for a moment before she said "You know you could just ask."

Emma looked at her with her own confused look and opened her mouth slightly.

As Ruby got up to give her rendition of Adele's "One and Only", Regina shook her head and grabbed Emma's hand and led her to the small dance floor.

Emma followed Regina and caught a few jealous stares from other women who'd danced with Regina previously. She wiped the confusion off her face and replaced it with a cocky grin.

Regina noticed the look on Emma's face and gave her a condescending scowl in return when Emma finally faced her to dance. Emma sported a sheepish smile and shrugged her shoulders then placed her hands on Regina's hips. Regina placed her arms around Emma's neck and just shook her head and whispered "You're ridiculous Miss Swan."

Emma chuckled softly and said "Yeah well you just wait till you experience my mad dancing skills".

Ruby shot them an encouraging smile as they began to dance.

Regina had only seen Emma dance at her parents' vow renewal and was not too sure of her ability. Taking note of her inebriation, she figured that she may have to lead. When they started though Emma led with a skill that did not seem to match her sobriety level and actually impressed Regina with her so called "mad dancing skills". Emma seemed to sense which direction Regina would like to go before she even moved. She unconsciously moved just a little bit closer.

Emma tried not to dwell on right this all felt. She supposed when she really thought about it, the possibility of being this close to Regina, of ever being _with_ Regina was always in the back of her mind. The reality of actually being this close was incredible and it took most of her willpower to keep her hands respectfully rested on Regina's hips. When she felt the other woman inch just a bit closer, she whispered "So what's the verdict?"

Regina shuddered slightly feeling Emma's breath on her neck and let out a slight gasp saying "I'm sorry what?"

Emma smiled and lifted her head slightly to meet Regina's face and asked "My dancing skills?"

Regina shook her head as if to clear it and said "Oh I suppose they're adequate."

Emma shot her a look that told Regina that she knew she was lying but rather than point it out she gave her a slight squeeze and said "Thanks for the dance Regina." Then she headed back to their table.

Regina followed her a little dazed and sat down next to her. "What on Earth was that?" she thought.

…

When they arrived home, Regina sent Emma to bed and promised to look in on Henry and Maggie. She found them cuddled together on the couch. Maggie was in Henry's lap with her face nestled in his neck and thankfully did not stir when Regina moved to pick her up. Henry did though and smiled up at his mom as he woke up. "Did you have a good time?"

Regina just nodded back at him and finished settling Maggie in her arms. She thought for a moment then looked at Henry and said "I think I know what you meant now when you said I should tell her but Henry-"

Henry smiled at her as he cut her off and stood up from the couch. "Don't worry Mom, just give her time." Then he squeezed her shoulder and walked past her up the stairs to his room.

"Hmm" she said quietly. When she reached the top of the stairs, Maggie began to stir and asked sleepily "May I sleep with you Aunt Regina? Sometimes Mommy kicks."

Regina smiled and hugged Maggie close to her saying "Of course darling."


	8. Significant Shifts

**A/N**: Hi all! Thank you for the continued follows and reviews. This is the last chapter of the revised chapters so for all of the previous readers, it's just new chapters after this one and I promise I've been working on chapter 9 so I'm hoping to get that one up soon. There's a time jump in this one and there will be one in the next chapter as well. Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: See first couple chapters for general disclaimer. All I own is Maggie. Snow's line of happy endings not being what we think is in this chapter and as I did not come up with her saying it first I am going to acknowledge that here.

The next morning when they had some time alone Regina started to ask Henry questions. Questions she'd been so afraid of before. Questions that opened up thoughts and desires that she dare not hope for all those years before and Henry acting in his true nature offered his honest belief. He explained that he'd suspected something more between his mothers after he'd gotten his memories of Regina back. He recounted years of moments, mostly shared by the three of them in which he thought one of them might be catching on. The most telling was when he confessed that he always thought the reason Regina didn't attend Emma's wedding to Hook was because she'd realized her feelings for Emma as it had happened very close to her split with Robin.

Regina remembered that day and never told Henry the real reason she wasn't there was because Emma asked her not to come.

_"Not that I care that much Ms. Swan but I thought we'd become something resembling friends." said Regina trying her hardest to hide the hurt from her voice. _

_Emma turned toward her with one of the most conflicted expressions Regina'd ever seen. "Regina it's just that if you're there I'll" she shook her head and looked down at her hands. _

_Regina knitted her eyebrows in confusion and said "You'll what?"_

_Emma looked up and chuckled a little sadly "We are friends Regina. I need to do this. If you're there I'll see you there and know that I'll have an exit plan. Someone who would drive the escape car if I asked because you've become that friend for me. I need to not have that option tomorrow. I need to try and make this work."_

_Regina wanted to tell her how ludicrous it was to approach marriage this way. She wanted to tell her that it was one of many reasons this was probably a bad idea but instead she stepped closer and gave Emma's forearm a comforting squeeze. "If you change your mind, you know where to find me."_

Regina looked at that moment very differently now and wondered what would have happened if she hadn't honored Emma's request.

Regina didn't say much later that evening when Emma asked what she and Henry discussed. Henry was right, she had to give Emma time and Regina could probably use a little time too.

4 months later…

Regina sat back on her ankles and quietly surveyed her work. She'd just finished planting some new flowers and vegetables in her garden while harvesting some of her summer produce. She was reviewing her outline and needed supplies when she heard the sound of small footsteps running toward her.

"Aunt Regina! Aunt Regina!" shouted Maggie as she ran toward her and almost knocked her over as she hugged her while she was still sitting.

Regina turned and put her arms around her. "Hello darling! I'm so glad you're home. Did you have fun in New York?"

Maggie nodded her head "Yes it was good to see Daddy but I missed you!". Maggie and Emma had been gone for 2 weeks visiting New York. Emma won an award for her work at the youth community center and decided it would be a good time for Maggie to visit with her father since the school year just ended.

Regina smiled at her and said "I missed you too." She then looked up as she heard much slower footsteps approach. She saw Emma a good distance from them with her hands in her pockets. Regina thought she'd never seen her look so much like the woman who'd first come to Storybrooke. Inquisitive but lost and scared as well. Regina stood with her basket in one hand and Maggie's hand in the other. Emma was staring at something in the distance and it took Regina clearing her throat to get her attention.

Emma snapped her head toward Regina and looked confused for a moment before she said "Hi". It was almost a whisper and had a hint of defeat in it.

Regina tilted her head curiously and answered "Hello. How was your trip?"

Emma shifted from one foot to the other and took a deep breath before answering "He found someone else."

Regina raised her eyebrows and almost said something but kept her mouth closed when Emma sensed her intent and gestured toward Maggie. Regina turned to Maggie and handed her the basket saying "Margaret sweetheart, will you take this into the kitchen? You can help me plan what to make for dinner."

Maggie beamed at her and ran into the house.

Regina watched her go then turned back to Emma. "Do you need to stay here tonight?"

Emma looked at her a little surprised. They still had dinner a few nights every week but since she and Maggie moved into their apartment after Henry's visit, they'd spent a lot less time together. Emma noticed Regina stand a little straighter, the tension heightened by her notice of Emma's surprise. Emma shook her head and asked "Actually I think there's someone I need to see first and I was wondering if-"

Regina cut her off and said "I'd love to spend some time with Margaret."

Emma smiled at her appreciatively and said "Thank you Regina. Really, thank you." She stepped a little closer and tentatively took Regina's hand giving it a light squeeze.

Regina offered her a small smile and squeezed back.

Emma turned to leave but was stopped by Regina's hand on her elbow.

"Emma wait." When Emma turned to face her she continued, "You know you can trust me, with anything. I know it's hard sometimes but I would hope that you've learned that you can trust me."

Emma smiled at her and said "Regina if there is anything in all of this that I am sure of, it's that I can trust you." She then turned and left.

….

"Emma?" said Snow as she looked at her daughter curiously. "I didn't expect you until tomorrow night."

Emma looked up at her sheepishly and said "Yeah I was wondering if we could maybe talk."

Snow nodded and ushered her into the house, "Of course. I'll fix some cocoa."

Emma almost reminded her mother that she was 41 and perhaps too old for cocoa but then she thought it actually sounded pretty good right now. She followed Snow to the kitchen and nodded to her Dad as she saw him in the living room with her siblings.

She sat down and watched her mother move about the kitchen. Snow was always so at home in the kitchen and it was always such a comfort to Emma to watch her.

"How was New York?" asked Snow as she started to heat the milk.

Emma shook her head and thought _I might as well jump in_. "It's about the same, our old friends are good, the center is good and Killian's girlfriend Tiffany is good."

Snow dropped the spoon she'd just pulled from the silverware drawer. She open and closed her mouth several times before asking "What?"

Emma laughed sadly and said "Yeah that was my reaction. Pretty quick huh?"

Snow moved to the chair next to Emma and put her hand on Emma's folded ones and said "I'm so sorry sweetie."

Emma seemed a little unsure for a moment before saying "You realize I don't need any of that 'you can make it right' crap because I did not come here for that and if"

Snow squeezed her hands and cut her off and said softly "Emma, my dear Emma". Emma shut her mouth and looked into Snow's eyes, her face, the reflection Emma thought she'd never find and felt the familiar surge of affection for her mother.

Snow smiled when Emma looked at her and continued "Honey I was wrong to do that to you when you came back. I hold onto hope so hard sometimes that I can't see much else. I have said myself that happy endings aren't always what we think. I wish I'd remembered that and truly thought about what you needed. And for that sweetheart I am sorry."

Emma nodded and said "Thank you Mom."

Snow gave her one more squeeze before finishing the cocoa. While she worked Emma decided to talk. She sighed and said "You know it's not that I want him back. I don't. This visit taught me that more than anything. I just hate that he can move on so quickly and I'm still hurt. You would think he was the one that left."

Snow returned to her seat from earlier and placed Emma's drink in front of her. "It's ok to still feel hurt. It's only been a few months into this process and even if you were having problems before, these kind of things make it real." Snow took a sip then asked "You know what you and Henry taught me?"

Emma looked at her confused and answered "That no matter how cool it is that you can talk to birds, you shouldn't really share that with strangers?"

Snow swatted Emma's arm as Emma started chuckling and said "That was one time!" When Emma calmed down she said "That true love has many forms. That your happy ending is bigger than one person. I love your father dearly. I would do anything for him but I wouldn't want to live in a world without you, or Henry or Maggie or Neal or Ava or even Regina surprisingly enough" Emma quirked her eyebrow at the last addition. Snow went on "My WHOLE family is the happy ending I would wish and hope for. So Emma as much as I want you to find that other person to be your partner, remember you also have the rest of us both until that happens and when that happens."

Emma smiled at her and grabbed her mother's hand. "I love you" she said simply. They sat in companionable silence for a while before little Ava walked in and poked Emma in the leg.

"Are you staying for dinner Emma?"

Emma looked at her mother and Snow stated that she was welcome.

Emma picked up her little sister, tickled her a little, and stated "Looks like I am kid."

…..

Emma walked up Regina's driveway feeling a lot better than she did when she and Maggie arrived earlier that afternoon. She noticed that most of the lights were out and figured that Regina and Maggie were probably watching a movie or reading. She used her spare key and entered the house.

She found them on the couch in the living room. Regina's head was titled to the right with her glasses sliding off her nose. Maggie was tucked into her side with her right arm slung over Regina's middle. A book lay forgotten on the floor in front of them. Emma smiled at the image and was reminded of Snow's words, _you also have the rest of us_. She approached them quietly and bent to move Maggie. When she picked her up, Regina stirred, "Emma" she whispered.

Emma smiled and whispered back "Yeah it's me."

Regina sat up and straightened her hair. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm good. You up for a short nightcap?" asked Emma. She'd intended to leave and talk to Regina tomorrow but she felt they may be overdue for a chat. They hadn't talked much since Henry went back to school after Spring Break. They still had dinner quite frequently but it was usually filled with discussion of the town and Maggie. If Emma thought about it, things were a little awkward since girls' night and she couldn't quite put her finger on why. She did know one thing. She very much missed her friend.

Regina looked at her a little surprised but nodded "Of course. You can put her on the chaise over there. There's a blanket behind it. Ava naps there frequently."

Emma nodded and went to put Maggie down on the chaise in the corner. When she was settled, she found Regina in her study. A beer was waiting for her on the coffee table. Regina was seated on the far end of the couch.

Emma sat down, noticed the distance and said, "You can come a little closer you know."

Regina eyed warily and said "I'm not so sure of that dear."

Emma shook her head missing the warmth of their earlier interaction. "Regina I'm sorry. I know we haven't talked as much and I just"

Regina shook her head and stood up. "Emma if you're going back to him I can't support you this time."

Emma knitted her eyebrows in confusion and said "Wait what?"

"I'm more than an exit plan Emma and I can't just be here every time you decide to wake up and see the mistakes you're making" said Regina with frustration in her voice.

Emma almost walked out at that moment before she noticed that Regina's hands were shaking. "Regina" she tried.

"You can't just come back here promise that it's over and tell us all that it's real this time. Then come back again a few months later and say that you're going back. What is everyone supposed to think? You can't keep putting Margaret through this either. Hasn't she been through enough? She deserves more than this." Regina took a deep breath before continuing "How long before it's too much? How long before you finally stop going back? I realize you're not the brightest woman Ms. Swan but I know that you're smarter than this. Oh please do not look at me like that, I will not stand for"

"Regina!" said Emma as she grabbed Regina's forearms. Regina stopped talking but still looked at Emma angrily. Emma shook her head and said "I'm not going back. I'm really not. I was just upset earlier. Upset more that he's moved on so soon not that I'd rather be in that woman's place." Regina visibly deflated and Emma removed her hands and placed them in her pockets.

Regina looked at her apologetically and said "I didn't know. Margaret made it seem like, she was worried perhaps" Regina sighed and shook her head. She took a deep breath and started again "I'm sorry. The way Margaret talked about it I thought it may be like"

"Like the other times?" Emma offered. Regina nodded. Emma ran her hand through her hair and sighed saying "I don't blame you Regina. I probably didn't help the situation by not talking to you these past few months. You know what's funny though? This is the first time I didn't even consider it. I've felt more like myself these past few months than I have in years really. I won't give that up. Not again."

"You shouldn't have to" said Regina.

Emma smiled softly at her and said "You're right about that. Thank you for tonight by the way. I think I really needed the time with my mom. It was a toss up I think but she came around."

Regina nodded and said "You're welcome dear. To give your mother credit which I'm not always incredibly keen to do, she can learn to change on occasion."

"Like someone else I know" said Emma. Then she squealed as a throw pillow was magically thrown at her head.

"Serves you right" said Regina trying to hide a hint of a smirk.

Emma rolled her eyes then asked "So how have you been?"

Regina shrugged her shoulders and stated "About the same, nothing too exciting to report. I've been trying to convince our son to visit again."

"That would be nice" said Emma. Then she took a small breath and said "So do you want to talk about that dance?"

Regina did a double take. "I'm sorry what?"

Emma sighed and gestured with her hands toward a corner of the room saying "Oh come on Regina. It's like the giant ass elephant in the room."

"What is?" asked Regina.

Emma stepped closer and leaned in so their faces were just inches apart.

Regina sucked in a sharp shallow gasp.

"That you're super intimidated by my mad dance skills!" then she started to dance around Regina in a circle.

Regina let out a breath then rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ms. Swan!". She caught Emma mid circle by her shoulders and turned her so they were face to face. "I realize that maturity is not always your strong point but after avoiding me for months, do you not think I deserve a bit more than this childishness?"

Emma bowed her head slightly in guilt and sighed. She took a moment then looked up and said "Yeah".

Regina released her hold and gestured for them to sit on the couch. When they were both seated, Emma picked up her beer and started to pick at the label. Regina shook her head at her head and said "I suppose I should start?"

"What if we just left it alone?" asked Emma quietly.

"I think we both know that that is not exactly the best option dear." said Regina.

Emma shook her head slightly and said "No I don't mean forever. Look Regina, there's a lot going on for me right now. And you're right, I'm not always the most mature person. I think though that this isn't about maturity. I think I need some time to be alone. I need some time to figure out what that means for me again."

Regina nodded in understanding. Then she quirked her eyebrow with interest and asked "But you agree that there is something we do need to discuss? Something about that dance?"

Emma laughed softly and said "Oh Regina there's a lot we need to discuss and it's not just about that dance."

Regina opened her mouth to respond but before she could, she was interrupted by soft foot steps entering the study.

"Mommy?" asked Maggie.

Emma stood up and walked over to her daughter. "I'm right here sweetheart, I was just talking with Aunt Regina. Go give her a kiss good night and then we'll go home."

Maggie nodded and did as she was told.

As Regina led them to the door she whispered "I suppose I'll wait for your cue when you're ready to discuss this?"

Emma just winked at her and whispered back "Good night Regina".

Regina scoffed lightly at Emma's retreating figure. "Good night Emma" she whispered.


End file.
